<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CP一百问 by Mio_ioM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244634">CP一百问</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_ioM/pseuds/Mio_ioM'>Mio_ioM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>自设原作向同居相关 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aldnoah.Zero (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_ioM/pseuds/Mio_ioM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>平平凡凡的cp一百问，微调提问顺序，非问卷形式。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaizuka Inaho &amp; Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>自设原作向同居相关 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CP一百问</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  当斯雷因和伊奈帆走进摄影棚的时候，主持人伸手去拿台本的手顿了顿。并不是因为他们之中某一方长得过于惊艳，又或者是突然被喂了一大口狗粮——他们甚至没有牵手。灯光摄影已经就位，这场节目必须按照既定流程走下去。主持人定了定心神，用规划好的口气说道：“请二位坐到这边来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  斯雷因和伊奈帆一前一后入座。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “请问你的名字是？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “斯雷因·特洛伊耶特。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “界冢伊奈帆。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “年龄是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  ”23，他 22。“留着漂亮金发的人如此答道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “性别是？”话刚出口，主持人觉得自己的问题似乎有点多余。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “......都是男。”黑发男人冷着一张脸说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “请问你的性格是怎样的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  坐在主持人对面的两人都陷入了短暂的沉默，这并不稀奇，评价自己往往评价他人要难得多。然而沉默并没有持续很久，斯雷因先开口说：“隐忍，忠诚......“他顿了顿，”忠诚？“斯雷因瞬间觉得这句话有点欺骗的意味，他下意识地摇了摇头，尾音里捎上不确定。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  主持人转而看向坐在斯雷因旁边的伊奈帆，他的脸还是如刚进棚时冷静。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “理智，冷静，不太喜欢表露情绪，但我搞不懂为什么有人说我没有感情。“话末，他用一种稍显迷惑的表情看向斯雷因，后者则没有马上回应他。主持人见情况有些尴尬，不得不赶紧抛出下一题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “咳咳，那么你认为对方的性格是怎么样的呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  斯雷因对这道题的反应是出乎意料地快。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他有的时候令人捉摸不透，会很冷静地思考，固执......”温柔两个字刚到嘴边，斯雷因就有些说不出口了，于是他这么接着说：“他在很多事情上喜欢和我打哑谜。 还有，做的饭还行。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  主持人见伊奈帆脸上的迷惑更是加深了几分，望着斯雷因说：“你在家不是这么说的。”接着他才转向主持人，“他太喜欢把事情憋在心里，别人不问他就不喜欢说。脾气有点古怪，突然就生气了，还会说反话......”伊奈帆觉得有一道剜人的视线死死地抓住了他，于是他继续面无表情地说道：“但没关系，他讲道理。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  主持人不禁在内心吐槽自己做了这么多年 cp 问答，只有这一对好像恨不得把对方的全部缺点在大众面前一一展现似的。识相的主持人紧接着问道：“觉得自己与对方的相性好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  两人异口同声地回答：“好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  主持人在心里默默打出三个字——“好家伙”。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  坐在沙发的两个人再一次陷入了沉默，这次是伊奈帆先开口：“第一次遇见应该是在种子岛，但我们没有物理上面对面见着，那个时候是隔着屏幕见到的。” 隔壁的斯雷因紧接着点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “那么你们对对方的第一印象是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他的机体像一只蝙蝠。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他的机体很橘。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  主持人看了一眼台本，咽了咽口水问：“喜欢对方那一点呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “做饭还行。”斯雷因说道，全然不顾隔壁伊奈帆警铃大响的内心。难道他一代军神已经沦落到做饭机器人的地位了吗？！主持人看见斯雷因脸上有些得逞的意味，他继续补充道：“还挺会照顾人的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  伊奈帆接着道：“他在很多事情上的见解我都很欣赏。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “那么讨厌对方哪一点呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他对其他人都很好说话，就只对着我说反话。”伊奈帆说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “固执，太固执了，”斯雷因摇摇头，“不过这点上我也有问题，所以硬要说的话，那就是他太会照顾人，完全要他照顾是会变成废人的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “平时都怎么称呼对方呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “伊奈帆，有的时候会叫他橘子，不过现在很少这么叫了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “斯雷因，以前叫过他蝙蝠，还有......”伊奈帆又想了想，这让斯雷因觉得不太妙，于是一抬手挡住了伊奈帆的嘴，并向主持人说：“下一题。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  "你希望如何被对方称呼呢？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “在家的话无所谓，在外的话还是叫名字吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他想怎么叫就怎么叫。”伊奈帆把斯雷因刚伸过来的手捏在自己手心里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “如果以动物比喻的话，你觉得对方是什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “...可以用水果比喻吗？”斯雷因有些憋笑地问道，无名指的某处被轻轻按了按。“挪威森林猫吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “性格不布偶的布偶猫。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “如果要送礼物给对方，你会选择什么？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “唉，他想要的东西基本上都有了，经常想不到送什么给他。”斯雷因没有抽回手，接着说道：“但送特价鸡蛋准没错。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  伊奈帆看着微微笑起来的斯雷因说：“他喜欢看书，所以我会送散文集诗集之类的。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “自己想要什么礼物呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “嗯......最近想要花种。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “我想要他送我礼物。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “下一题，对对方有哪里不满吗？一般是怎样的事情？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “这题我们应该超前回答了。”斯雷因回答道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  主持人有些无奈，只好连续跳过四个问题，继续提问：“你们的关系到了那种程度？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  伊奈帆说：“柴米油盐。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “两人初次约会是在哪里？那是进展到何种地步了？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “不知道在超市一起买东西算吗？那时候应该是刚刚开始同居，但我对他......”斯雷因沉默了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  伊奈帆突然插进来：“那个时候还没确认关系，同居也是下下策。下一题吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “经常去的约会地点是哪里？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “国家公园一类的亲近大自然的地方。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他说得对。”伊奈帆说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “挑礼物做饭洗碗一条龙。”伊奈帆话音刚落，斯雷因点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “是由哪一方告白的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  斯雷因突然暗暗地笑了起来，好像想起了什么有趣的事情。伊奈帆淡淡地答道：“我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你有多喜欢对方？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “也没有多喜欢。”斯雷因抽回手。过了一会儿，他听见伊奈帆接着说：“我不知道怎么具体描述喜欢的程度，但我回到家的时候希望看到他在。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “对方说什么会让你觉得没办法拒绝？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “我要走，他便打开门，然后说希望我不要走的时候。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “当他说他想要什么东西的时候都很难拒绝。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  斯雷因倪了伊奈帆一眼，转向主持人：“会直接离开。”然后主持人看见伊奈帆坐近了斯雷因一些，缓缓开口道：“会和他好好谈谈。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  主持人觉得接下来的问题不太妙，台本需要，还是得硬着头皮问下去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “能原谅对方的变心吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  两人异口同声地说：“不能。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  见状，主持人立刻转移话题：“如果约会时对方迟到 1 小时以上，你会怎么办？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “打电话问问他怎么回事吧，如果再等一个小时还是不来，就回家找他。”斯雷因边摸刚剪短的指甲边回答道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  伊奈帆则直直看着主持人应道：“我也一样，先打电话，然后推测他会去哪些地方，都去找一遍再回家看看。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “两个人在一起时最让你觉得心跳加速的事情是什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “嗯...”斯雷因的声音变得有些小，但还是很清晰地传入话麦里。“他在演算公式的时候和他在厨房忙活的时候。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他看书的时候。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你最喜欢对方身体的哪一部分？”每次问到这个问题，主持人都觉得有些不好意思。但令人惊讶的是，坐在自己对方的两人对此貌似没有什么反应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “头发？”斯雷因噗嗤笑了一声，看着伊奈帆。后者则回答：“如果非要说一个的话，眼睛。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “对方性感的表情是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  两人齐刷刷地看向主持人，异口同声地反驳道：“你为什么对这个感兴趣？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “咳咳，台本需要嘛，下一题！你曾向对对方撒谎吗？你善于说谎吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  忽然，斯雷因紧皱起眉头，望向主持人的目光似乎变得有些尖锐，摩挲着指甲边缘的手指覆过整片指甲，捏得骨节稍显泛白。沉默之中，伊奈帆抬起手时与衣料的摩擦声显得格外清晰。有些发痛的位置被一片干燥温暖的掌心裹住，这让斯雷因觉得自己像是被孩童小心翼翼掬起的一捧清泉。于是斯雷因缓缓地开口说：“我说过很多谎，有为了自己的，也有为了别人的，但到头来其实还是为了自己。所以我猜我还挺擅长这事的？”他松开绞紧在一起的手指，渐渐向覆盖着他的温暖靠近。指腹一边轻轻蹭过虎口，一边听伊奈帆说着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “我也对他说过谎，但之前的他不会轻易相信我。现在我不会再骗他，没有那个必要了，而且他为这个生起气来也很难收场。”伊奈帆张开五指，斯雷因修长的手指便顺势扣了上来。然后伊奈帆又转头看向斯雷因，说道：“没有人比你更不会说谎了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  斯雷因低低地念道：“你说得对，没有那个必要了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “做什么事觉得最幸福？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  斯雷因抬起头说：“一起坐在饭桌边吃饭的时候。”伊奈帆在一旁点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “曾经吵过架吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “哈，那可真是太多了。”斯雷因扣着伊奈帆的手摇了摇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “都是些什么样的争吵呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “很多，有学术上的，有生活上的，刚才进棚之前差点又吵起来了。”斯雷因脸上带着点歉意，主持人赶紧给了伊奈帆一个眼色，让他把具体吵什么给补充说明了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他非要买最大包的旺旺仙贝，我不让，那东西吃多了会上火，他就和我吵。”伊奈帆叹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “之后如何和好呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “一般都是折中妥协，实在无法妥协的话，他就要和我辩论，谁赢了听谁的。”斯雷因冷哼了一声，转向伊奈帆说道：“那我买小包的，总可以了吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “......行吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “转世后还希望做恋人吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “不想，”斯雷因瞪了伊奈帆一眼，“下辈子我要和给我买最大包旺旺仙贝的在一起。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  伊奈帆转头看向主持人说：“我不相信转世这种没有科学根据的东西。”然后他捏了捏斯雷因的手掌，说：“所以你只能吃小包的了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “什么时候会让你觉得自己被爱着呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “现在。”两个人一起说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “什么时候会让你觉得也许他已经不爱我了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “目前还没遇到过。”斯雷因顿了顿，问伊奈帆：“你呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “就在刚刚你要和我争买多少旺旺仙贝的时候。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “........”斯雷因又瞪了伊奈帆一眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你的爱情表现方式是什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “关心吧？比如会关心他下班是不是很累。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  伊奈帆目光如炬地望着斯雷因说：“很累，真的很累。”这让斯雷因一下子很后悔那么讲了，为了让他闭嘴，斯雷因踢了一下伊奈帆的鞋子。伊奈帆这才回答主持人道：”我会给他做饭吧，当然还有陪他做他想做的事。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你觉得与对方相配的花是什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “栀子花。”斯雷因说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “蓝玫瑰。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “两人之间有互相隐瞒的事吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “...都有，他不想说我也不会逼他。”伊奈帆说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “嗯，那样对我们都好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你有何种情结？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “这是什么问题？”斯雷因脸上露出些疑惑，“是在问有什么特别喜欢的东西吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “咳咳，不是.......”主持人在心里捏了一把汗，这要怎么解释啊！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他有界冢伊奈帆情结，下一题。”不出所料，伊奈帆被还是一脸迷惑的斯雷因狠狠地掐了一把大腿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “两人的关系是公认的还是秘密的呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  两人的表情一瞬间变得有些僵硬，主持人意识到这应该是个不该问的问题，于是赶紧抛出下一个问题：“你觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “承诺自己做不到的事本身就是一种欺骗。我也不知道以后会怎么样，但我现在希望和他在一起。”斯雷因平静地说着，又看了一眼伊奈帆，后者朝他认同般地点点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “好，请问你是攻方还是受方？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  斯雷因沉默了下去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “我是攻方。”伊奈帆替他说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “为什么如此决定呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “因为这样的话身体相性会比较好，但无论怎样我们都是平等的。”伊奈帆继续说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你对现在的状况满意吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “还行吧。”斯雷因闷闷地开口道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “满意。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “初次 H 的地点是？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  斯雷因眉毛挑了挑，说道：“真的要开始讨论这种问题吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “台本需要，请你理解。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “唉，好吧，你来说。”斯雷因瞄了一眼伊奈帆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “在家。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “当时的感想是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  *斯雷因言语过激被导演哔——掉了*</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “还想再来一次。”伊奈帆被踢了一下小腿肚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “当时对方的样子如何呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “......和平时差不多。”斯雷因耳朵有些泛红，别过了头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “很好看，但我不想告诉你具体有多好看。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “那是怎样的 H 呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “我觉得那时候我技术不行，把他弄疼了。”伊奈帆有些歉意地说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “还好，没有他说的那么严重。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “初夜的隔天早上，你的第一句话是？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  *斯雷因再一次言语过激被导演哔——掉了*</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “饿了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “每星期 H 的次数是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “2-3 次吧。”伊奈帆说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你觉得最理想的情况下，每星期几回最好呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “斯雷因？”伊奈帆晃了晃他的手，然而后者气鼓鼓的，像极了一条河豚。于是伊奈帆只好代替他回答道：“我认为现在就挺好的。如果他不想做，我不会强迫他，也强迫不了他。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “自己最敏感的部位是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  斯雷因指了指自己泛红的耳尖，再也不想开口了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “我的话可能是脖子？被他摸脖子的话会很有感觉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “对方最敏感的部位是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “耳朵，腰。”伊奈帆说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  斯雷因指了指脖子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “用一句话形容 H 时的对方。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “总是摆出一副很动容的样子。”斯雷因耳朵已经红透了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “像夏天融化的冰淇淋。”主持人看了一下伊奈帆的耳朵，嗯，看来害羞是会传染的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “一般情况下 H 的场所是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “家里的床上。”伊奈帆说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “嗯。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你想尝试的场所是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “还没坐过游轮.......”斯雷因尽量用平静的语气说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “嗯，只要是安全的地方我都想尝试。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “冲澡是在 H 之前还是之后呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “都会。”伊奈帆说，斯雷因也点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “H 时两人有什么约定吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “没有戴套不可以内射。”斯雷因说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “没有。”两人如此回答。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “对于‘如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体’这种想法，你是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “反对，如果得不到他的心，得到肉体也没有意义。我喜欢的是他这个人，不是他的肉体。”伊奈帆说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “我也是这个想法。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “如果对方被暴徒强奸了，你会怎么做？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “想要暴徒受到法律的制裁。”斯雷因说，然后有些担忧地看向伊奈帆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “......暴徒最好受到法律的制裁，不然我不知道我会做出什么。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你会在 H 前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “以前会，现在不会。”斯雷因说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “都不太会被看出来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “如果好朋友对你说‘我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请...’并要求 H，你会？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他没有这样的好朋友。”斯雷因冷冷地答道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “我不会。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你觉得自己很擅长 H 吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “我不想回答。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “一开始不太擅长，但我努力学习了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “那么对方呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  斯雷因刚想开口回答，便见伊奈帆一脸期待地看着自己，他甚至能看到伊奈帆头顶上似乎冒出了两只狗耳朵。于是斯雷因这么答道：“一回生两回熟，他不至于这么笨。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  伊奈帆紧接回敬道：“他也聪明不到哪里去。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “在 H 时你希望对方说的话是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “希望他叫我的名字。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “嗯，我也是。”伊奈帆说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你比较喜欢 H 时对方的哪种表情？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他快要射的表情。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他眯着眼的表情。”伊奈帆接道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你觉得恋人以外的人 H 也可以吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “不可以。”两个人同时答道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你对 SM 有兴趣吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “有一起搜索过这方面的资料，但我们得出我们都不适合这种游戏的结论。”斯雷因回应道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “如果对方忽然不再索求你的身体了，你会？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “和他好好谈谈。”伊奈帆说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “对，会好好谈谈。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你对强奸怎么看？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “是无法原谅的罪行。”斯雷因答道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “我和他看法一样。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “H 中比较痛苦的事情是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “在扩张的时候他看着比较痛苦，”伊奈帆蹙起眉头，“除此之外，我前戏做的不好他也会不舒服。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “前戏持续太久的话他看着也挺难受的。”斯雷因补充说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “在迄今为止的 H 中，最令你觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “有一次去看海的时候，在透明玻璃窗前面......“斯雷因越说越小声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “原来你最喜欢那个？”伊奈帆一脸恍然大悟的样子。“我觉得感觉最好的一次是在浴室的镜子前。那一次他.......”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “好了，你不要再说了。”斯雷因抽不出那只被他握住的手，只好用一只手去捂他的嘴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “.......”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “有。”伊奈帆说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “那时攻方的反应是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “大写的震惊。”斯雷因忽然笑了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “对，对。”伊奈帆很认真地说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “攻方有过强暴的行为吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “没有。”斯雷因说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  于是主持人直接跳过了一个问题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “对你来说，‘作为 H 物件’的理想像是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “这又是什么意思？”斯雷因看向伊奈帆，不会又是像“情结”之类的东西吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “没有，我只想和他做。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “现在对方符合你的理想吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “老实说，我没有想过我们会变成现在这样。但我觉得现在挺好，所以对于这个问题我会说‘是的’。”斯雷因这么说着，目光变得极为温和起来。一边的伊奈帆为他摘去刚飘落于发顶的彩带碎屑，那可能是上一场录制里没打扫完剩下的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “符合。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “在 H 中有使用过小道具吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “有时候。”伊奈帆说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你的‘第一次’发生在几岁的时候。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “我 20，他 21。”伊奈帆继续回答。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “那时的人是现在的恋人吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “是。”两人回答道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “你最喜欢被吻哪里呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “耳朵。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “额头。”伊奈帆说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “那么喜欢亲对方哪里呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “不怎么亲他，应该是嘴吧？”斯雷因问伊奈帆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “不，是额头。”伊奈帆直直地看着斯雷因。“至于我的话，我亲他耳朵比较多，因为他喜欢被我亲那里。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  "H 时最能取悦对方哪里呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “为什么关于 H 的话题又回来了，到底什么时候可以结束.......“斯雷因一脸不想回答。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “他不太想我说，所以我选择不说。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “好吧，那我们跳过剩下的关于 H 的话题。请对恋人说一句话。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “真的不能买中包的旺旺仙贝吗？小包的一天就吃完了......”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “......不能。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  “好，最后一个问题了，”主持人借着看台本的空隙，给调控台使了个眼色。“那么，你爱对方吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  斯雷因叹了一口气，认命般说道：“爱，我这辈子就剩这么点爱了，全给你了，你却连中包的旺旺仙贝都不给我买。”伊奈帆则借着和他牵手的动作，有意无意地用指关节蹭着斯雷因无名指上的指环，回答道：“买吧，买完我们回家。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-30848840">
  <span class="ql-author-30848840">  一个颜色可疑的大盒子于录影棚正中间爆发出一阵巨大声响，斯雷因又一次笑了起来。他将头埋在伊奈帆颈窝里，伸手去搂伊奈帆的脖子。彩带落了他满肩，只因为伊奈帆情急之下伸手为他挡去了头顶。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>